Massie's worst night ever
by goldiechikz95
Summary: its not realy a degrassi story but i got some of the idea from it so yeah WARNING RAPE AND SWEARING


**Disclaimer: i do not own anything only the plot **

Massie's worst night ever

Summary: Massie thought that her new friend was a realy nice person...turns out he is not **WARNING: CONTAINS SWEARING AND RAPE RATING: MA 15+**

Chapter 1

"Hey Massie wanna come dance with me?" said dean in a very deep voice

"Yeah okay but i must warn you I'm a bad dancer" Massie admits somewhat shyly

"Okay but i can assure you, you can't be as bad a dancer as me" he said putting out his hand hinting to Massie that he wants to dance now

Massie and dean slowly start dancing and then Massie slowly puts her head on Dean's shoulder

"Your not that bad actually well your better than me Massie" dean admits trying not to blush

"Thanks, you're not that bad of a dancer as well" Massie said trying not to laugh

Dean slowly leans in for a kiss his soft wet lips connecting with Massie's, he tries to unhook Massie's bra while she still has her shirt on

"What do you think your doing?" said Massie trying to get away from him

"I know you want me i see the way you look at me i know you want this" dean said unbuckling is belt

"No please stop I'll do anything just not this please" tears streaming down Massie's face

"nope i want you and im going to have you now weather you like it or not" he said just as he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, he slowly starts taking Massie's clothes off and before she knew it she was just in her bra and panties

"Stop!" Massie screamed. "No! No! No please don't!" She _started to _sob. "No please don't!" Dean closed the door. "Massie, I love you." "I've only known you for an hour!" "Well we can change that, can't we?" "Dean, no I don't want to! I'm only 13!" Dean didn't listen. He began to kiss her rapidly, forcing her against the bed so she couldn't fight back. Massie continued sobbing. Through the whole thing- the whole thing she would be haunted by for the rest of her life.

Chapter 2

Massie Stewart shoved her locker shut the next day at school. She shivered. The horrible memories filled her mind, but she threw them away. But only for the moment.

"Hey Mass!" Dylan said, his arms full with Starbucks coffees. "Hey Dyl!" Massie said, trying to act like nothing happened. Massie took a long gulp of her fat-free cappucino. It burnt her tongue. _Crap. _She thought. The bell rang. Dylan and Massie rushed to art class.

Miss Ruggerio, the new art teacher, sat in her comfortable recliner. "Today we will be painting portraits. A young man from Likemurst high school has voleentered to be our model. Massie scrunched her freshly waxed eyebrows. A boy walked in the room. He had blonde shaggy hair and his tan complimented it well. _OMFG! _Massie thought. It was no other than...

_Dean._

_Chapter 3_

Westchester, NY

BOCD Art Class

October 3rd

1:06

Massie tried to hide her shock about Dean coming to OCD. But it was hard.

"Dean, you can sit in the chair behind Dylan for now."

"Okay, Ms. Ruggerio." Dean replied. Massie cringed. She now hated his deep voice. Dean walked by Massie. He looked at her for a second, then his face filled with panic. He sat down behind Dylan and pretended not to notice the girl he had raped the night before was 2 rows away from him.

"Okay, class," Ms. Ruggerio started, "Today, as I said, Dean here has come to BOCD to model for a portrait. I will put you together with partners to paint."

Massie sighed. She hoped she was with Dylan or Claire.

"Claire and Kemp, Dylan and Chris, Derrick and Massie, Strawberry and Kori, John and Lisa, Kerri and Danny, and Tia and Lili."

Massie held her breath as Derrick came over to sit. After their break up last year, they had barely spoken. "Hey Mass." Derrick mumbled. "Um, hey." Massie replied. She gave him a small smile and turned back to Ms. Ruggerio and Dean.

"Okay class, we will be painting something you have never painted before. We will be painting..."

_O god _Massie thought.

"The male body!" She showed a picture of the WHOLE males' body. Everyone gasped. The guys blushed and the girls giggled, except for Massie. She started breathing hard and panicked.

"Mass, are you okay?" Derrick asked her.

"Um, yeah im ffine." She said back to him.

Dean started undressing behind a curtain Ms. Ruggerio had set up, and they could see the sillouette of his body. Massie started breathing harder. Dean opened the curtain slowly.

"NO! QUIT! STOP!" Massie yelled and ran out of the room. Derrick got up and followed her out. He looked around and figured she had gone into the girl's bathroom. He sighed and walked in. Massie sat on the floor and was crying.

"Mmass? Are you okay?" He asked. Massie looked up.

She wiped the tears away and said, "Yeah, yeah im okkay..."

"Mass, our year apart has been hell. I've missed you and the truth is... I still love you. Will you be my girlfriend again?"

Massie stared at him in shock. "Um, Derrick... I... Uh..."

"I get it... I think the bell rang... I'm going to Uh go to class... see you around, I guess." He mumbled.

Massie watched him leave the bathroom and sobbed again. He would never know why she couldn't go out with him...

"Derrick wait" Massie yelled out just to be sure that Derrick hears her

"yeah what's up?" derrick barks

"There is a reason why i didn't say yes and i think i should tell you" Massie said her eyes are really puffy from crying

"yeah you can tell me i won't tell no one you can trust me" said a very concerned Derrick

"well... i know Dean the dude that was getting undressed behind the curtain" Massie said trying to blink back tears

"yeah what about him?" said derrick

"The reason i freaked out and ran out of the room and started crying was because he raped me last night" she couldn't fight the tears streaming down her cheeks

"Realy does anyone know?"

"Nope, i don't know how to tell anyone you're the first person i told"

Derrick puts his arms around her to try and comfort her but when he touched her she freaked out and ran off

"Your a fucking tough guy aren't you raping Massie aren't you Derrick yells at Dean in front of the class

"What the fuck are you talking about i didn't rape her i don't even know who the fuck she is" dean said trying to hide his embarrassment

" You know exactly who the fuck i am you freak" Massie trying to hide her anger

"Shut up you enjoyed it last night don't lie you fucking whore" dean screams so that the principal can hear him scream

"What the hell is going on?" Mrs Simpson asked the students

"Well Dean here apparently raped Masse last night and when he was getting undressed behind the curtain Masse freaked out and ran out screaming out "NO! QUIT! STOP!" said Ms Ruggerio.

"Okay, Massie can you please some with me to my office please" Mrs Simpson asked Massie

"Yes miss do i need to bring my nag with me?" Massie asked

"Yes please" Mrs Simpson said

"Bye Massie" Dean called out with a smile on his face

"Don't fucking talk to me freak" Massie yelled at him, it was taking all of her will power not to go and slap him across the face

Chapter 4

Massie was sitting in Mrs Simpson's office trying not to remember that horrible experience last night

"Now can you please tell me what happened last night?" Mrs Simpson asked Massie

"Do i have to miss i don't realy want to talk about it right now" Massie said bawling her eyes out

"Okay you don't have to tell me but you have to tell the police when they come now did you want me to ring your parents and tell them to come up or not?" Mrs Simpson was realy concerned

"Can you please call my mum, dad and my sister please miss: Massie said between sobs

"Okay i will ring then now" said Mrs Simpson realy concerned

(Ringing Massie's family)

"Hello Stewart residence" Massie's mum said

"hi Mrs Stewart this is Kelly Simpson from Winchester NY i have your daughter Massie here with me and we need you, Mr Stewart and Miss Stewart to come up to the school as soon as possible we need to have an interview with the police concerning your daughter" Mrs Simpson said in a professional voice

"Yeah we will be there in about 5 minutes can you please tell me why we have to come up to talk to the police?" asked Mrs Stewart really concerned about her only Daughter

"Um... i think it would be best if i tell you in person Mrs Stewart"

"Okay we will come right away" said a very concerned Mrs Stewart

Mrs Simpson is trying not to let her personal relationship with the Stewart's ruin her professionalism in running the school

Massie's parents and sister now have arrived they slowly walk into Mrs Simpson's office

"What is the problem Kelly?" said Massie's mum

"Well young Massie was raped last night by a young man who has offered to help the school out in the art program and we need to tell the police and Massie wanted youse here when she speaks to the police"

"Awes, Mass is that why you asked me if it is wrong to make out at 13" said her sister Liana

"yeah, i just didn't know how to tell youse last night i was going to tell Mrs Simpson when i had the chance at recess but i was busy doing homework" she said fighting back tears she has certainly has cried enough tears to last a life time

The police have just arrived

"hey Massie my name is Sarah how are you feeling?" the cheery detective said

"well i have been better but i cant complain" Massie said forcing a smile and holding her parents hands

"okay now this is a tape recorder it is going to record everything you say now it is important to tell the truth and not a lie now do you know what a lie is?"

"yeah it is when you don't tell the truth and it is a very bad thing to do" Massie said facing her sister and smiling thinking what am i 5 of course i know what a lie is

"okay kool now im going to get you to go through everything that happened last night for me okay" Sarah said quietly

"yeah okay" Massie whispered

"and if you want a break then you say can i have a break or if you need to go to the bathroom you just say can i please go to the bathroom okay" Sarah is forcing a smile

"yeah okay" Massie said smiling as she looked at her family

Massie went through the details of the horrific night then the police left

"Mrs Simpson can i please go home now i am too upset to go back to class with HIM in the same room as me"

"yeah you can go home and we will see you next Tuesday you can have tomorrow and Monday off as well cos Dean will be here until Tuesday ok Massie" Mrs Simpson said smiling and shaking Massie's mum and dad's hand and greeted her sister with a wave

Fin

Hope youse liked it btw R&R


End file.
